EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HARVEST MOON SEASON 2!
by YukinaMizuki
Summary: Welcome back to season 2 of Epic Rap Battles of Harvest Moon! As always, characters from all over the harvest moon world will come together and rap against each other, once again! New raps, New burns, new craziness in one, new season! (It may say complete, but we will add more when we have time.)


**Sup everyone! We're back! With season 2! We'll start Season 2 with the people who ended season 1. With...Jack and Mark! Without further ado, here's the start of ERBH 2!**

**All rights go to their respective owners, and please don't get offended by what they say!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HARVEST MOON!**

**SEASON 2!**

**JACK!**

**VS.**

**MARK!**

**(PART 2)**

**BEGIN!**

**JACK:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back! Season 2 and we brought back the beat; yeah we brought back the rhyme!

They even brought back my favourite punching bag so I can kick his ass a second time!

But Mark I'm surprised you came back for more, wait... are you one of "them"?

Haha! A masochist till the end! Well, Mark does start with "M"

Back for the beating or back for the fun?

Doesn't really matter, ask all the fans they'll tell you I won

Well, looks like you haven't learned your lesson, not since the first round

This is your "second chance" but you're still goin down!

**MARK:** Yeah, feels good to be back, but I can't rest yet...

I also can't believe season 2 begins with such an upset!

They only brought YOU back cuz they probably ran out of money; man life must be tough...

But unlike you, they brought ME back cuz the fans can't get enough!

You say it's my "second chance" but really it's yours!

Haven't you learned from any boxing match that you can't trust the scores?

But now will be different, time to beat up the one, who thinks of himself so highly,

I'm gonna smash you like a wrecking ball... minus the Miley.

**JACK:** Heh, that reference was cute but something a real man would never mention...

I guess you ARE just like Miley, a crazy little bitch who's just craving attention!

You're probably just a sore loser with issues; at least that's what I think

But don't take my word for it, go talk to a shrink!

Man I thought we'd settle this in season 2, but there was no need I'd say...

Because the outcome is still the same, someone must've hit "replay"

This battle was a lost cause, so tell me, is your mind still spinning?

Oh wait, this wasn't _BATTLE_, because that would require both sides with an equal chance of winning...

**MARK:** This wasn't a battle, you're right; because it ended the moment that they said "BEGIN"

Heck, even before that, I ended this when I walked in!

Now, read our last rap again, and you still say "replay"? Are you out of your mind!?

I knew you were brain-dead, not F**kn blind...

I won this rap, and the last one, so a "replay" we don't need

I owned you so many times; they even wrote me a deed!

You only wanted to _THINK _that you won, well then I guess you're outta luck,

Now I'm ending this rap the same way you end all your dates... by not giving a F**k

**WHO WON?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HARVEST MOON!**

**SEASON 2!**

**So, how's Season 2 so far? Well, this means our hiatus is finally over, and we are back! Well, we can't wait to see more of you guys soon! Bro, the first preview of the season?**

**ZERO: I've been waitin for this**

"**C.E. 71: In the midst of war between the Harvest Goddess Alliance (HGO) and Grand Empire of Lillian (GEL), a unit from GEL is dispatched to hijack the HGA's newly developed Harvest suits on the neutral colony of Mineraltownopolis. Student Coordinator Jack attends the technical college on the colony but after GEL hijacks 4 of the 5 Harvest suits, Jack stumbles upon the last one, the JillStrike, he is then forced to pilot it to save his friend's lives. During this confusion, Jack also reunites with his childhood Coordinator friend, Skye, who ironically turns out to be a GEL soldier and one of the hijackers at Mineraltownopolis. Having control of JillStrike, Jack joins the HGA, boarding the ship known as I.G.N.I.S, to protect his friends while despairing over becoming the enemy of his childhood friend and people…. Next time on: Harvest suit HARVDAM SEED – Episode 5: JillStrike VS. Clairegis…. STAY TUNED!"**

**YukinaMizuki: Woah, we going retro for the first? Well, see ya guys next time!**


End file.
